1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for separating liquid and solid substances, particularly for extracting juice from fruit and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grape presses are known which are constituted by a tank which is divided into a pressure chamber and into a pressing chamber by means of a flexible membrane.
The product to be processed is introduced in the pressing chamber and the pressure chamber is supplied with a pressurized fluid (air or water) so that the membrane acts on the product, pressing it. The process usually entails several pressing cycles at variable pressure and the tank can rotate to allow better draining of the product.
These conventional presses are constituted by a pressure tank and as by device for generating a pressurized fluid, which in addition to consuming considerable energy must also of course meet all the statutory standards related to this type of apparatus.
Conventional presses therefore not only have a heavy and complicated structure but must also be equipped with all the necessary safety systems provided when working in the presence of high-pressure fluids.
Presses which operate by using partial vacuum instead of high pressure have accordingly been introduced.
In this type of press, a partial vacuum is generated in the pressing chamber that contains the product, so that the membrane, pushed by ambient pressure and optionally by a slight overpressure provided in the pressure chamber, acts on the product, pressing it.
An aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for separating liquid and solid substances, particularly a press which operates by partial vacuum, with improved characteristics.
An object of the invention is to provide a press having a device which facilitates the repositioning of the elastic membrane of the press.
A further object is to provide a device which can be applied to a grape press and is capable of ensuring a higher quality of the processed product.